1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deployable seating structures, such as bleachers and the like, and more particularly, to a backstop arrangement for protecting users and operators of the structure from coming into contact with deployment-limiting structure in the aisle area of the seating structure, and from misstepping into a region behind each step in the aisle of the seating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional telescopic seating arrangement employs a plurality of step portions on which users, such as spectators, are seated at incrementally increasing heights. Usually, there is provided an aisle portion where no seating is provided, but which permits the users to climb as a stair to a desired seating row.
It is a problem with the known arrangements that users or spectators, particularly when the seating arrangement is crowded, will occasionally step beyond a predetermined stepping region, whereupon their shoes may be become caught on structural elements, which include, for example, the interengaging mechanisms that retain the apparatus in a locked and deployed condition. Additionally, it is desired to preclude users and operators of the telescopic seating system from touching or otherwise coming into contact with the interengaging elements whereby serious injury could result.
There is, therefore, a need for an arrangement that prevents users from stepping beyond the predetermined stepping region, but which also does not interfere with the operation of the arrangement between deployed and undeployed states. There is additionally a need for an arrangement that limits access to a deployment limiter that has the potential for causing injury.
In some known arrangements, the various levels of the telescopic seating arrangement are separated by an appropriate seating height that exceeds the height of a conventional stair step. In such arrangements, there is provided an intermediate step that is arranged on the seating level and has a height that is lower than the seating height between the seating levels. Such an intermediate step is generally arranged only in the aisle portion of the telescopic seating arrangement and serves to reduce the likelihood of missteps. Thus, there is a need for a protective arrangement that prevents a user from stepping beyond, or behind, such intermediate step. Additionally, as noted, such a protective arrangement should not interfere with the deployment or withdrawal of the telescopic seating arrangement.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a deployable telescopic seating arrangement that is provided with a protective arrangement that reduces the likelihood that a user will inadvertently place his or her foot beyond a prescribed stepping area.
It is another object of this invention to provide a protective arrangement that does not interfere with the deployment of the telescopic seating arrangement.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a termination arrangement that reduces the likelihood that a portion of a body of a user or operator of the telescopic seating arrangement will be injured by coming inadvertently into contact with an engagement portion of the arrangement, particularly an engagement portion that interengages forcefully during deployment of the arrangement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a termination for an edge portion of a seating level of a telescopic seating arrangement, wherein the termination securely engages with the seating level member.
The forgoing and other objects are achieved by this invention which provides, in a first aspect thereof, a telescopic seating structure of the type having deployed and undeployed states. In accordance with the invention, the telescopic seating structure is provided with a plurality of seating level members arranged in sequentially elevated relation to one another. Each such seating level member is elevated by a first predetermined height over an immediately lower seating level member. Each such seating level member is disposed substantially beneath an immediately superior seating level member in substantially stack relation when the telescopic seating structure is in the undeployed state. However, each such seating level member becomes disposed beneath and forward of an immediately superior seating level member in stepped relation when the telescopic seating structure is in the deployed state. Additionally, there is provided an intermediate step arranged in an aisle region of the telescopic seating structure, the intermediate step being disposed on an associated one of the plurality of seating level members and having a second predetermined height that is shorter than the first predetermined height. There is additionally provided a backstop members having an engagement portion for engaging with a respectively associated one of the coupling arrangements, and a riser portion integrally formed with the engagement portion and arranged to extend downward from the forward region of a respectively associated one of a plurality of seating level members for a distance that corresponds substantially to a difference between the first and second predetermined heights. The riser portion is arranged to have first and second fascia portions arranged above and below a longitudinal corrugation formed in said backstop element. When the plurality of seating level members are in the deployed state, a region between the forward region of the respectively associated one of the seating level members and an uppermost extent of a one of the intermediate steps associated with an immediately lower one of the seating level members is substantially closed.
In one embodiment of this first aspect of the invention, there is provided a plurality of coupling members each are longitudinally arranged along the respectively associated one of the seating level members. The engagement portion of each of the plurality of backstop members are longitudinally arranged along the respectively associated one of the seating level members for a distance therealong that corresponds to a length of an associated one of the coupling arrangements.
In a further embodiment, the engagement portion of each of the plurality of backstop members is provided with an overlying portion arranged to overlie in the forward region of the respectively associated one of the seating level members. Preferably, the overlying portion of each such backstop member is arranged to form a forwardmost edge termination for the respectively associated one of the seating level members. The communication between the backstop arrangement and the associated seating level member is enhanced by a longitudinal flange portion that is integrally formed with the backstop arrangement and extends transversely and downward therefrom to engage into the top surface of the forward region of the respectively associated seating level member. In one embodiment, a plurality of fastener elements fasten the riser portion of the backstop arrangement to the seating level member.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the riser portion of the backstop element is provided with an integrally formed longitudinal curved back portion arranged as a termination of the second fascia portion.
The backstop element is formed of a bent sheet of polymeric material, or alternatively, as a continuous extrusion, illustratively of a polymeric material, such as vinyl.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a protective backstop arrangement for a telescopic seating arrangement of the type having an interengaging interlock when the telescopic seating arrangement is in a deployed condition. In accordance with the invention, the protective backstop arrangement is provided with a longitudinal engagement portion for communicating with a top surface of a step of the telescopic seating arrangement. A longitudinal edge portion extends parallel to the longitudinal engagement portion, the longitudinal edge having a diminishing thickness characteristic for reducing a height discontinuity between the top surface of a step of the telescopic seating arrangement and the longitudinal engagement portion. Additionally, a longitudinal riser portion is arranged to extend downward from the longitudinal engagement portion. The longitudinal riser portion is formed as a structure having a first fascia portion coupled along one edge thereof to said longitudinal engagement portion, a second fascia portion arranged parallel to said first fascia portion, and a longitudinal corrugated portion arranged to couple the first and second fascia portions to one another.
In one embodiment of this further aspect of the invention, there is additionally provided a curved back portion coupled to the second fascia portion. The longitudinal edge portion, the first and second fascia portions, the longitudinal corrugated portion, and the curved back portion are integrally formed, illustratively of a bent sheet of polymeric material, or alternatively as an extrusion of polymeric material.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the longitudinal corrugated portion is arranged to produce a horizontal offset between the first and second fascia portions. A tread pattern integrally formed with the longitudinal engagement portion.